


「路人x雏」代言

by ShiYanZhang



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiYanZhang/pseuds/ShiYanZhang
Summary: 路人xJr雏。但某迪性侵不可取。
Relationships: 路人/村上信五
Kudos: 4





	「路人x雏」代言

公司派了一名员工把村上叫到电视台，去会议室的路上才告知是有广告代言看上了横山裕、涉谷昴和村上信五。关八刚刚结成一年，锦户亮被叫去加入news，村上此刻感到有一股战栗爬上头顶。他突然意识到这么重要的事却只叫来了他，他没想到不知不觉间已经轮到他来代表关八。  
村上木然地踏进会议室，一列西装革履的社会人士坐在长桌的一端，公司员工领村上在另一端坐下。他僵硬地笑了笑问好，正对面的青年只比他大五六岁，托着下巴朝他摇手。  
“我们开始吧。关于合约的细节部分……”  
村上的参与更像是见证。那名青年就是决策者，在推广和报酬方面慷慨得惊人。合约履行后三马鹿的形象将出现在西日本共63家连锁店铺里。村上的眼睛越瞪越圆，青年时不时好笑地看他两眼，在会议的最后痛快签字。  
公司员工露出激动的神色，深深鞠躬感谢对方的合作。  
“只要记得说过的条件就好。”青年抽出被握紧的手，目光却停留在跟着  
村上记下那个眼神，去庆祝会的路上请教员工：“除了合约还有什么条件吗？”  
员工轻描淡写地回答：“对方那位少公子想和你做爱。”

这便是村上坐进这间和室前的全部。

村上被换了一身和服，藏青色竖纹把他衬得太老成，及项的长发也束在脑后。他不太有心情观察四周，四方纸门紧闭，面前摆满精致和食。  
青年向另一个房间里的下属们打完招呼后快步走来，推开门，村上正安安静静地坐在中央。他懵懵懂懂的目光撞上青年，青年也呼吸一窒回望着他。村上更加挺了挺脊背，青年反手拉上门，两三步挨到村上身边。  
“你可以先吃的……”  
青年的话像是冒失含住又快速吐出的生姜，刚刚丢掉就迫不及待地吞咽美食。后半段尾音完全消失在村上的唇边，青年侧身吻住他，舌尖挤进村上无措下分开的牙关。  
村上心脏揪紧，瞬间错过了发怒的机会。男性的舌头已经大面积粘上了他的，湿滑感直冲大脑。村上用掌根推开青年，五指发抖：“不行……抱歉！”  
声音太细，反而吓了村上自己一跳。在这间高档的和室里好像做什么都很失礼。村上企图恢复正坐，青年硬是扣着他的后脑将嘴唇印在下巴和嘴角上。这回村上清醒一些了，身体斜倾，脸庞红得吓人，饱经锻炼的手臂一把推开青年，猛地从座垫上弹起退到两步外跪下：“对不起！”  
青年注意到村上头顶那撮焦糖色小发揪，转头扫了眼矮桌，将半杯清酒一饮而尽：“为什么道歉？”  
村上的额头紧紧贴在榻榻米上，终于找回了自己的声音：“我做不到，对不起！”  
青年盘起腿试探地：“代言告吹也无所谓？”  
村上：“请把代言交给我们。”  
青年：“那今晚可以留下来吗？”  
村上压低肩膀，拼尽全力，喊得像体育会系的后辈：“对不起！！！”  
愉快的笑声高高低低地围绕着村上：“不愿意就没有代言，愿意的话马上可以得到工作，你选哪边？”  
你选哪边？  
村上抬起头，脸颊和耳廓依旧布满红色。他的鼻尖微微冒汗，干净的发际线勾勒出素洁额头的形状，两道英眉下毫无犹疑的双眼直视青年：  
“请把代言交给我们。”  
青年：“那就是愿意咯？”  
“那个不行，对不起。”  
两人无言相望。青年的手指划过下巴，过分长考，缄默令村上度秒如年。直到青年玩够了摇摇头，村上闭上眼，关闭撒着碎钻的清泉，他的答案也是拒绝。村上蓄势待发的肌肉紧绷，思考着反击时的轻重把握。耳边响起布料悉悉索索的声响，村上睁开眼，青年半跪在他半臂之外，露出两排整齐的牙齿：“我果然很喜欢你。”  
接下来村上的记忆就作不得数了。青年闪电般伸手圈住了村上的脖子，用一块毛巾死死捂住他的口鼻。村上立即屏住呼吸奋力挣扎，两人陷入长达数分钟的角力。村上一度压倒对方，又很快落入青年的控制。毛巾上传来一股异样的芳香，村上的意识逐渐模糊，不知从什么时候开始完全失去知觉。

青年扔掉毛巾，抽出手臂，任村上歪歪扭扭地落地。他眉头微拢，眼睑画出两道完美的半圆，气息意外平稳。而青年还在喘，潮湿的呼吸打在村上的皮肤上，配合干燥的手指游过腰背。没有回应的亲吻毫无趣味。青年一鼓作气地撑起身，脱光自己的衣服，从袖子里翻出润滑液和安全套。  
握住脚踝往下拉时，移位的衣摆露出村上柔软又微微附着肌肉的大腿。青年自顾自地点评藏青与蜜色很搭，手掌钻进衣服里扒出一条黑色内裤，接着才抽走腰带打开画卷。小村上的颜色很年轻，青年托在掌心掂量一番，随意揉捏几下，拨到一边抬起村上的大腿。  
从臀部到内膝拉出一条极为优美的线条，青年热血上涌，兴致勃勃地单手撬开盖子。温吞的润滑液裹满村上的臀缝，青年仔细地用手指撑开其中那枚小洞，将自己的性器摸硬，扶稳挤了进去。  
青年在尺寸上比村上输了一筹，仍然前进困难，只能靠勉强双方继续。昏迷中的村上眉心不自觉拧起，先是有细密的汗珠从额角鼻尖冒出来，很快聚成水滴，滑进散开的柔亮发丝。青年补充了大量液体送进需要摩擦的部位，直到那里几乎蓄成一口浅浅的井，才终于能顶着飞溅的水声抽插起来。  
村上很快醒了。七氟醚的剂量不大，他是被痛苦唤醒，五官皱成一团强撑着睁开眼睛。感到后面的疼痛的一瞬间他是想要发怒，眼泪却突然大量涌出，倒把他自己吓愣了。  
青年用手背抚摸他的脸颊：“为什么哭？”  
村上试图移动酸痛的腰和大腿，手肘撑着榻榻米后退：“因……因为……”  
青年一记挺腰就将村上努力逃开的距离作废：“嗯？因为什么？”  
村上好像终于反应过来，大哭不止：“出去！别碰我！”  
他扭着腰让青年的性器滑出身体，挣扎后退。青年牢牢禁锢住村上的双腿，嬉笑着跟他前进。直到村上的后背抵住墙面，半坐起来，青年压下村上的大腿几乎将他折叠，露出流出不少液体的洞穴重新插了进去。  
村上在泪眼朦胧中咬牙掐住青年的脖子，努力习惯酸胀的身体以发挥更大的力气。青年单手扶住村上的手臂享受这股窒息感，村上好几次觉得自己几乎要掐死对方了，不知是因为疼痛还是恐惧，最终泄下劲来。青年不顾还虚虚握在自己脖子上的手，倾身亲吻村上，开始疯狂冲刺。  
村上的哭声堵在嗓子里，胡乱地反抗去咬青年的舌头，青年吃了一记痛也握住村上的下巴咬破他的嘴唇，口腔里混着两个人的血味，剧烈的抽噎让村上的大脑一片空白。  
青年的射精就在村上的失神里到来，热液似乎要冲刺到极深的地方去，还好马上又流下来。青年放开他的时候，村上的脸颊被按出两个青色指印，口水顺着嘴角淌到脖子上。村上舔了舔微凉的虎牙，马上用手背擦嘴，尽量合拢膝盖。  
青年去捡了自己的衣服穿上，系完腰带后，讽刺似地弯腰与村上握手：“我很喜欢你的表演，请继续加油。”  
村上目无焦距地抬头：“……”  
青年更弯下腰：“什么？”  
村上借力弹起身，猛地打在青年脸上。


End file.
